fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Alyeska
Liberal Communism | official_colors = Blue and gold }} The Communist Party of Alyeska is the first established political party in the Federated States of Antarctica. Currently, it is the the state-level party of the national Workers' Party of Antarctica. The symbols of the party include the traditional hammer and sickle, which represents the tools used by the working class. The color blue is used for two reasons: the first is to distinguish the Alyeska Communist party from the more common Marxist-Leninist and Bolshevist leanings of the majority of Communist parties around the world. The color blue also reflects the designation of a left-leaning liberal party as used in the United States, as opposed to the color red, which symbolizes right-wing and conservative ideology. Etymology Ideologically speaking, the party differs significantly from traditional statist models of almost all existing Communist parties. Political theorists might define the party as libertarian socialist or modern socialist. However, the party believes that what it promotes is the power of the people through their community-- the essence of Marxist Communism. Though the word "Communist" has come to be seen as a negative term because of its association with totalitarian regimes, its actual use pre-dates the rise of modern Communism. Therefore, the party has chosen to re-claim the word "Communist" in much the same way that gay and lesbian people have re-claimed the word "Queer". Ideology Communist Ideals The Communist Party of Alyeska believes that all human beings are inherently equal. The party believes that societies are built by the labor of working people, who should be the rightful owners, operators, and beneficiaries of their labor. The party is particulary critical of fact that in the world's wealthiest nations, there are people without basic necessities of life. One percent of the United States population owns and controls 90% of that nation's wealth. The Communist Party of Alyeska believes that to be a human rights tragedy. Capitalism, left unrestrained, is a form of modern-day slavery, according to Communist Party General Secretary David Powell. The basic ideals of the party include: Socialist principles * The right of the work force to own the means of production * The right of the work force to share in the profits gained from the production * Free and public health care Civil rights * Freedom of speech, press, religion, assembly, petition * To guarantee absolute freedom of religion by maintaining a complete separation between church and state * Full equal rights without regard to race, color, sex, religion, national origin, ideology, beliefs, sexual orientation, gender identity/expression, or disability. * The right of each person to have sovereign control of his/her body * Opposition to the death penalty * A policy of refusing to have diplomatic relations with countries that have significant human rights violations Environmental protection * Protecting the Antarctic continent from environmental pollution * Abandonment of fossil fuels and a complete reliance on renewable energy sources Structure and Organization The Communist Party will hold a convention every four years to elect a General Secretary and to decide the official party platform. Party officials may not hold government office, except during the period of the formation of the Federated States, in which the constitution is suspended. This allows for the General Secretary to also serve as Provisional President, since there are no other active citizens of the country. Upon the enactment of the constitution, the General Secretary will be required to either step down from that post or resign as President of the Federated States. The Party will send delegates to the national Worker's Party convention every Presidential election year. Membership Membership in the Communist Party is achieved by electing to affiliate with the party at the time of voter registration. Politburo The Politburo is the governing body of the Party. The number of delegates to the Politburo from each state is equal to the number of Senators. The delegates are elected by registered Communist voters in a primary election preceding the national convention. General Secretary The General Secretary will serve as the national chairman for the Communist party. He/she shall be elected by a majority vote of the Politburo every four years. No General Secretary shall serve more than one term. Category:Alyeska Category:Workers' Party of Antarctica